UA's Civil War
by BNHA1245
Summary: What happens when UA has a special test ready for the students? Dividing them into two groups of Heroes and Villains? What happens when Midoriya is made the leader of the villains? —He's gonna give them one big reason to be thankful that Deku is not the name of a villain... "Okay. Okay. I see. Uhm. But WHY THE HELL AM I BEING KIDNAPPED NIGHT BEFORE THE EXAM!" Midoriya yelled.
1. The Announcement

**_The Announcement_**

**_~O~_**

The students of Class-1-A were on their way to UA's School Hall. Why if you may ask?

Just at the start of the day, their homeroom teacher, Shouta Aizawa, had instructed them to gather at the School Hall as the Principal, namely Nezu, wanted to make an important announcement regarding the upcoming activity of the Hero Course students.

Upon arriving, the Class saw the students of Class-1-B already gathered and waiting in the School Hall. They could only wonder; _what's going on_?

"Hey you guys got any idea on what's up?" Kirishima asked the 1-B students.

"Oh! You guys didn't know?!" Tetsutetsu asked.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD WE ASK YOU SHITS IF WE KNEW!!!!!?!" Bakugou yelled.

"Bakugou, that's utterly rude and immoral of you to talk to other students like that!!"

"SHUT UP, FOUR EYES!!!!"

"Anyways..." Kendo gained their attention and spoke: "The school has gathered us here to inform us about the upcoming training session. I'm actually quite surprised that you guys weren't told anything about it." Kendo replied as she was holding an already unconscious Monoma.

"...what can we say? Our homeroom teacher likes to give surprises." They all sighed.

"By the way, what kind of training is it? You guys know anything about that?" Uraraka asked.

"Well. It's actually some sort of group training that is held once in an year in the Hero Course." Awase replied.

"Oh yeah! I heard about that stuff from some seniors!! They divide you in two groups and give you objectives to complete, right?! What was it called again?" Kaminari exclaimed.

"I mostly heard about it from my brother back then he was a student here. I think he called it UA's Civil War." Iida replied.

"Civil War? What is this a Marvel movie?" Fukidashi said.

"I've heard about it too. In this Civil War, they divide you into two teams from both sections. One team will play as the Hero Team while the other one will be a Villain Team. The villains are given some objectives to complete while the hero team is supposed to protect those objectives and make sure that villains don't succeed." Yaoyorozu explained.

"Speaking of it; what team was your brother in, Iida?" Midoriya asked.

"He was in the Hero Team!! And he won with an amazing score!! His part wasn't big as the leader but he was the lieutenant!! I too hope to do just as good as him and make him proud of me!" Iida replied while doing his robotic gestures.

"I just hope I don't end up in the villain team." Jiro said.

After a few moments of chattering, the students were addressed by the Principal. They all stopped talking and looked at the mouse, dog, bear mystery.

"Attention, please students. You might have already guessed why you all are gathered here today!" Nezu said and all the students nodded except...

"No. I don't. How the hell did I even get here?"

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice source and saw Monoma who just gained consciousness and was rubbing his head.

"We'll tell you later, goodnight." Class-1-B replied.

"Wait. What does tha—?" Monoma was cut off, result of unconsciousness, courtesy of Kendo while everyone else sweat-dropped.

"Ahem. Coming back to the real topic." Nezu said gaining their attention again.

"As I was saying, most of you would've already guessed that it's time for the Hero Course's Civil War!! In case you don't know let me explain it!!" Nezu exclaimed.

'_But we know..._' The students replied mentally.

Nezu then went on and explained how all forty students will be divided into two teams of twenty students, ten from each section. Each team will have a leader that'll be decided by the UA faculty. The other roles and orders will be given by the leader of the team. The training will be held in Ground Beta, since it's an artificial city, with civilian robots.

Each team is allowed to take help from the Support Course students to improve their mobility before this exercise. Taking help from a Support Course student will also give extra points to the Support student. You can say it'll be an extra test for the support students that are willing to enhance their abilities.

Then each team will be given alternate objectives and goals. The villains will be the one's who will have to complete the objectives. The heroes have to stop them and take them down.

Speaking of it; how to take someone down... Just knock them out dammit!!!

Just kidding. Each student will have a special device attached to their costumes and will have a laser gun. Only the laser shot from that gun will effect the device and as a result, the student who got hit will be out of the scene. Dead. Not literally. But dead. In short, either complete your objectives or kill the other team's members.

"Now to announce your respective teams and their leaders!!!" Nezu exclaimed. And the students tensed up...

_'Hero team. Hero team. Hero team!!'_

_'I'm not gonna shine as a villain! No baise voie~'_

_'I'll be the leader, obviously!'_

_'I'll go with anything. Just end this...'_

_'Not villain! Not villain!'_

_'I wonder if they get a copyright stroke for using Civil War...'_

_'I'll do my best with what they decide!'_

"For the Hero Team, the students are displayed right here on this screen! And their leader will be...Katsuki Bakugou!!!" Nezu exclaimed pointing at the digital screen behind him that displayed names of the twenty designated students.

"FUCK YEAH!!!!!" Bakugou yelled.

"WHY?!?!!" The rest of his team cried.

"And now for Villain Team, these are the students that'll be participating while their leader will be...Izuku Midoriya!!!" Nezu exclaimed. And everyone went silent.

"...eh?" The said Villain Leader was shocked beyond.

"EH?!?!" So was everyone else.

And then they silently laughed over it before the laughs became louder.

"Midoriya? Villain leader? Please!"

"Even his name doesn't fits with the word villain!"

"Did they flip a coin for this?!!"

"Bakugou should really exchange places with him!!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, EXTRA!!!! YOU WANNA DIE!!!??!"

"See? Now that's a perfect role!"

"Everyone, be quiet!" Aizawa gave his signature red-eyed glare and they all stopped. Silence.

"We didn't made these two the leaders of these teams randomly nor flipped any coin. There were reasons you'll come to know in the Civil War or maybe some Kaminari's can figure it out later it." Aizawa said, casually as he dropped his glare.

"Hey!!"

"You have five days to prepare yourselves. On Monday, the war will begin at Ground Beta at eight, understood?" Aizawa said

"Yes sir!!"

"Good. Now pick up the rule book and get back to your classes."

**_~O~_**

**_Team Heroes_**

_Katsuki Bakugou_

_Ejiro Kirishima_

_Ochaco Uraraka_

_Tenya Iida_

_Shoto Todoroki_

_Setsuna Tokage_

_Togaru Kamakiri_

_Koji Koda_

_Jurota Shishida_

_Tsuyu Asui_

_Itsuka Kendo_

_Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu_

_Toru Hagakure_

_Mashirao Ojiro_

_Hanta Sero_

_Shihai Kuroiro_

_Hiryu Rin_

_Yosetsu Awase_

_Kojiro Bondo_

_Pony Tsunotori_

**_Team Villains_**

_Izuku Midoriya_

_Yui Kodai_

_Neito Monoma_

_Yuga Aoyama_

_Fumikage Tokoyami_

_Reiko Yanagi_

_Mezo Shoji_

_Momo Yaoyorozu_

_Denki Kaminari_

_Juzo Honenuki_

_Ibara Shiozaki_

_Kyoka Jiro_

_Minoru Mineta_

_Manga Fukidashi_

_Sen Kaibara_

_Mina Ashido_

_Nirengeki Shoda_

_Kosei Tsuburaba_

_Kinoko Komori_

_Rikido Sato_


	2. Team Villains

**_A/N: Before anything, lemme say that this story was inspired by a story on Ao3. I would've mentioned this in the summary, but I ran out of words. So, with nothing else to say, ENJOY!!!_**

**_~O~_**

**_Team Villains_**

**_~O~_**

"I-I don't even know how to talk like a villain a-and they made me t-the villain leader." Midoriya said as his entire frame was shaking nervously while All Might handed him a mug of green tea and sat down on the couch of the Teacher's Lounge.

"Ah...It's okay, my boy! There's nothing to worry about. It's just a simple test. It's not like you'll really become a villain!" All Might laughed.

"But still...I'm afraid that I'll lose this one badly. And not only me what about my team! Half of them didn't even wanted to be in the villain team! The rest just...I don't think the rest were really interested in anything...I don't think I'll be able to maintain teamwork among us. " Midoriya sighed as he looked at the tea in his mug. He and All Might usually met in the Teacher's Lounge everyday to talk about One For All but today's topic was a different one.

"I fully understand your concerns...But tell me this; how many of these test exercises have you failed?" All Might asked the green haired boy who looked up at him and wondered for a few seconds before replying.

"Um...now that I think of it. I don't really have failed any of the test exercises. Except the rescue race you conducted...I lost my footing back there." Midoriya replied as he rubbed the back of his head. All Might took a sip of tea from his mug before replying.

"That was all when you were a starter with One For All. But even though you didn't had a good grip on it, look at how good you performed! Now listen up, young man. It doesn't matter what team you're placed in, you will have to enhance the same abilities on both teams but just with different objectives." All Might said.

"You're right. I shouldn't worrying about myself! I should worry about my team and enhancing their weak points! Then I also have to study all the objectives and rules before coming up with a strategy!!" Midoriya replied with determination shining in his eyes.

"There you are, Young Midoriya! Just do your best in the field! You have a good five days to prepare your team!" All Might said.

"But I still have to learn how to talk like a villain..."

"...I believe you'll accomplish that too. But more importantly, aren't you forgetting something?" All Might asked. Midoriya thought for a second and then.

"Waah!! I forget about the Support student!! I'll see you later, All Might. Thank you for the tea!!" Midoriya exclaimed as he ran out of the Teacher's Lounge and towards the Support lab. Behind him, All Might sighed heavily.

**_~O~_**

Katsuki Bakugou, angrily, walked towards the Support lab with Iida, Uraraka and Kirishima behind him. Before entering the lab, they spotted Mei Hatsume coming from the other side of the hallway.

First of, Bakugou didn't want a Support Technician for him. But then the entire group of fucking extras forced him to acknowledge the fact that they'll lose if they don't have one on their side. And now, here they were.

"OI!! Pink hair!!" Bakugou called for the girl. Hatsume looked at him.

"Oh? Class-1-A, Hero Team, right?!" Hatsume exclaimed. Bakugou was about to explode something in reply but Kirishima stopped him and Uraraka spoke.

"Yeah. Yeah. We are from the Hero Team. We were wondering if you could help us with your Support items?" Uraraka asked with Iida standing beside her and nodding vigorously as she spoke.

"The Hero Team's Support Technician? That sounds like a brilliant idea!!" Hatsume said with stars sparkling in her eyes.

"YEAH! So are you in for it?" Kirishima asked. The others looked at her with full hope that she'll agree.

"Sorry. But I'm already taken by the villains!" She replied as she spun on her heels and walked into the lab leaving everyone behind her speechless and open-mouthed.

"WHAT?!?!"

**_~O~_**

Izuku Midoriya was standing in a side of the Support lab, which was filled with the rest of the Villain Team and their Support Technician, Mei Hatsume.

"So, that everyone is here, let's first talk about our quirks, their weak points and how to enhance them in these five days." Midoriya said.

"Right. But before that, how about an introduction? I mean, I don't really know much about you guys..." Kaminari said to the 1-B students.

"He's right. How about we go with an introduction with our quirks?" Yaoyorozu added. Midoriya nodded in reply and the 1-B students began with their introduction.

"I'll go first." Kaibara stood up from his seat.

"Sen Kaibara. My quirk is called 'Gyrate'. I can rotate any part of my body at high speeds like a drill! My only problem is long ranged fights." Kaibara said.

"Me next. Yui Kodai. My quirk is 'Size'. I can increase or decrease the size of every non-living thing. But I have to touch that thing with all five of my fingers. The effect wears off when I press my fingers together, like this." Kodai explained as she pressed her fingers together like Uraraka does.

"Reiko Yanagi. My quirk is 'Poltergeist'. I can just move anything telepathically. If it weighs more than an average human, then I can't." Yanagi said.

"Juzo Honenuki. My quirk is called 'Softening'. I can turn anything into quicksand by touching it. It does have some range limits and doesn't works on humans though." Honenuki said.

"I-I'm Nirengeki Shoda. My is 'Twin Impact'. Twin Impact allows me to create a second, much more powerful impact on the site of any initial impact, at any moment I choose." Shoda said as the 1-A students were surprised that such a soft guy has such a powerful quirk. While Midoriya was noting every possible new information down on his notebook.

"Name's Kinoko Komori! My quirk is 'Mushroom'!! And I can grow mushrooms anywhere I want within seconds!! But they disappear after two or three hours!" Komori exclaimed.

"That's why she tends to leave mushrooms growing everywhere..." 1-B students sighed.

"If I may, Ibara Shiozaki. I've been blessed with a quirk called 'Wines'. It's a blessed power that the Lord has bestowed upon me. It's great in terms of offense and defense without any visible weaknesses." Shiozaki said.

"You were pretty hard on me at the Sports Festival, you know!!" Kaminari said pointing at her.

"I'm Kosei Tsuburaba! My quirk is 'Solid Air'. I can use this quirk to create air walls using nothing but my breath. Any barriers created midair will stay midair, even when someone or thing hangs onto it, making them useful to cut off flying opponents, and for creating steps and platforms to traverse unreachable areas!!" Tsuburaba explained.

"Manga Fukidashi. My quirk is called 'Comic'. Comic allows me to materialise onomatopoeia into reality, in the form of large Japanese letters. Depending on the word, it also carries over effects!!" Fukidashi said.

"Impressive. Is that all?" Midoriya asked as he looked up from his notebook.

"Monoma's still unconscious..."

"We know him already!" Sato exclaimed.

"Well then." Midoriya walked up to the rest of his team. They all looked at him for a word or two.

"I think I know how we're gonna win this..."


	3. Training

**_Training_**

**_~O~_**

"Bakugou? Bakugou? Bakugou?!! Are you even listening to me?!?" Iida yelled at the explosive blonde.

"The fuck do you want?!!!" Bakugou yelled in frustration.

"What?! Were you even listening to what we were saying this whole time?!!" Iida yelled at him again. Right now, they were in the Common Area of 1-A Heights Alliance Dormitory with the rest of the Hero Team. Some were sitting on the couch, some on the floor near them while some were standing.

"Why the hell would I care about whatever you're saying!!?!" Bakugou yelled in reply.

"Is he always like this?" Awase asked as the rest of the students sweat-dropped at Bakugou's behavior.

"His shitty attitude is what makes him so pathetic!" Tsunotori said while smiling as if she was giving a good remark.

"THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!" Bakugou yelled as Kirishima and Iida tried to stop him from literally killing the foreign girl who was unaware of the meaning of what she said. She thought she said something good. Monoma taught her!

"Calm down! And listen to us, idiot!" Kirishima said to Bakugou as the others sighed.

"What?!"

"Look. This is a test, okay? We are supposed to work together! So, why don't you cooperate with everyone here and start thinking of a strategy to defeat Midoriya's team! A strategy that we know about and not something like an order we don't even about! You heard that?! We're not gonna win like this! You heard me?!" Kirishima exclaimed while somewhere in the background Tetsutetsu yelled 'Manly!'.

"Tch! You idiots! Of course I know that and I have a strategy to beat that nerd and his fucking team!!" Bakugou yelled in reply.

"But you don't know us!" Tokage said pointing at the rest of her classmates.

"Fucking fine!!! Just tell me your quirks!!"

"And our nam—?"

"JUST QUIRKS!!!!"

"Lizard Tail Splitter."

"Sharp Blade."

"Beast."

"Big Fists."

"Steel."

"Black."

"Scales."

"Weld."

"Cemedine."

"Horn Canon."

"That's all I need to know..." Bakugou said before walking outside of the Common Area.

**_~O~_**

Meanwhile, with the villains, everything was decided and Monoma just woke up and first thing he knew was that he was in the Villain Team under Midoriya's leadership. After a re-explaining of the entire test and re-discussing their decisions, objectives and rules, Midoriya successfully came up with a flawless strategy. Now, it just needed to be announced and put into practice.

"So, what's the plan, boss?" Hatsume asked addressing the green haired boy who was startled and flustered a little after being called boss for the first time in his life and on the top of that; by a girl!

"Uh. Uh. Yeah! Yeah, the plan!" Midoriya said after coming back to his normal state.

"You should probably stop doing that if you need to be a villain, you know." Jiro said while twirling her earphone jacks with her index finger.

"Sorry. Sorry. Ahem. Now. Coming to our plan. First off we need to enhance our quirks and extend their limits. I have taken extra notes about everybody's quirk in this room and you all just will have to follow some of my...my instructions." Midoriya said as he explained the first step of his so called plan.

"Is that okay with everyone?" Midoriya asked looking at the people in the lab. Every student in the room nodded in reply to their green haired leader.

"Okay. So. Here is what you'll all be doing." Midoriya said as he opened a specific, newly written page of his Hero Analysis notebook.

"Okay. Aoyama, Yaoyorozu, Ashido and Yanagi will be training together. Yaoyorozu, you will create multiple complex devices, that Hatsume will provide you the blueprints of, while Yanagi will throw them at Ashido and Aoyama from every direction, no matter how much they weigh. Ashido and Aoyama will have to use their quirks to destroy every last piece of whatever metal Yaoyorozu creates. Is that clear?" Midoriya asked addressing the three said girls and the blonde boy, who nodded in reply.

"Then take the blueprints and start training right now!" Midoriya said as Hatsume appeared beside him with a bunch of blueprints.

"Wait! You guys got the blueprints already?! When did you guys even do this?!" Sato asked as the rest of team also looked surprised and confused.

"Ah. Let's say we had a little pre-meeting! Right, boss?" Hatsume said as Midoriya nodded in reply.

"So. Take the blueprints and get on the field, guys." Hatsume said as she handed them the blueprints and without another word pushed them out of the lab.

"Ahem. Now, next we have Sato, Shiozaki, Fukidashi and Kodai. Here, Fukidashi and Kodai will attack Sato and Shiozaki. There isn't much to explain for this group. Sato will be enhancing his limit and power by destroying anything that Fukidashi gives you and Shiozaki will be against Kodai. Kodai will continuously throw multiple giant and small sized screws and nuts at Shiozaki who will use her vines to defend herself and attack in return. Clear?" Midoriya asked once more. The new group of four nodded and they already knew that they had to start right now, so they went out of the lab, to the training grounds, on their own.

"Coming to the next group. Shoda, Shoji, Jiro and Tokoyami. This group will be working and training in dark and quiet places. I'd say you all will train near the hill at night time. Shoda will use his quirk to attack Shoji and Jiro. Of course, both of you will be a little blinded by the dark so you'll have to use your quirks to pinpoint Shoda's location and attack in return. Tokoyami your will have to work harder in this group. You will have to control Dark Shadow and fight Shoda. Let me say this once, Shoda can use anything. Anything to attack. Clear?" Midoriya asked them. They nodded in reply.

"For right now, we have about three hours before the sunset. So you all go and do a sneak attack on the first two groups..." Midoriya said as he turned a page of his notebook.

"Say what?!?!"

"Did I stutter? I repeat;_Go do a sneak attack on the first two groups._ They don't know about what training instructions I'm giving to you and who is in the other group because they are not present in the room. You can be at an advantage and disadvantage. Besides, they're in the middle of training right now. So, if they can't even handle a sneak attack of four-on-eight, I'm afraid we won't win. And I won't lose." Midoriya stated clearly.

"O-okay!" The group of four people quickly got out of the lab and walked towards the training grounds to do their little attack...

As they left, Midoriya and Hatsume smirked.

_—Everything was going according to the decisions made in the pre-meeting._

"Ahem. Next group. Kaminari, Mineta, Honenuki and Kaibara!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"Aw come on!! There are no girls in my group!!! Why, Midoriya?!? Why?!?!" Mineta bawled.

"Because of you. And I just have the perfect plan to fix you... Anyways, Kaminari and Mineta. You two better not screw up anything because you're a big asset to our team. There are others but they already know their positions in the team. Now, listen up carefully, you two have to extend your quirk limits and stealth abilities at all costs. Honenuki and Kaibara do not have any visible weaknesses and that's why you're grouped with them. They will attack as they will. Mineta will practice capturing, stealth and defense skills with Kaibara. Kaminari will practice speed, quirk limit, stealth, and fast-escaping abilities with Honenuki." Midoriya stated.

"Wait?! What're you making us?!? Spy agents?!?" Kaminari and Mineta yelled.

"At least you two have some idea." Hatsume mumbled.

"Anyways, is that clear?" Midoriya asked. The fourth group nodded in reply and left the lab for training.

"Now..." Midoriya said looking at the last three students as Hatsume too out a blue file full of a new set of blueprints.

"This group matters the most..." Midoriya said as Hatsume tool out three different typed sheets and handed them to the three students who instantly began to read them.

"Monoma, you'll be the lieutenant. If I'm out. You take control." Midoriya said to the boy who was reading his sheet.

"Oh, you know I will." He said as he smirked while reading the information typed on the sheet.

"Komori? Got your position?" Midoriya asked the brunette.

"Mmrr." She nodded as she finished reading her sheet.

"Tsuburaba?" Midoriya called for the Solid-Air quirk user who was also reading his sheet.

"Hm?"

"Mind adding a mask to your suit?"

"I'd love to..." Tsuburaba replied.

"Well then." Midoriya said as he looked out of the big window of the lab with the rest four students standing beside him.

"UA choose the very wrong Villain Team..."


	4. Green and Purple

**_Green and Purple_**

**_~O~_**

"Yesterday was UNBELIEVABLE!!!" Fukidashi yelled as the Villain Team were standing in the Infirmary. Why if you may ask?

Yesterday, during the sneak attack, some of the students got injured but Aoyama was the worst, result of one of Shoda's attack. Most of his injuries were healed thanks to Recovery Girl, but he still had a broken arm and he wasn't left with enough stamina to heal it. So, he was on bed rest. And now they are here. In the infirmary.

"Yeah...I guess it was too much...You okay, Aoyama?" Midoriya asked as he rubbed the back of his head as everyone else sighed heavily.

"...J-Je vais b-bien~" Aoyama replied.

"That's good...Wait. But why didn't you dodge?! That was the whole point of the attack!! For you to learn how to deal with such a situation!!" Midoriya exclaimed afterwards. Everyone else sighed heavily once again.

"Uh. I don't think he'll be okay till the war...The hit...was pretty bad..." Shoda said as he looked down at his feet.

"What did you hit him with?!!" Kaminari and Mineta asked.

"...Everything..." Shoda replied. His tone was low enough to be called a mere whisper

"Great. Now we need a new villain!!" Kaibara exclaimed.

"I-I informed Mr. Aizawa about the situation. He said that he'll do something about it." Midoriya stated.

"MIDORIYA!!!"

A sudden noise of the Infirmary door opening followed by the yell startled the green haired boy who turned around to see Recover Girl standing at the door.

"Y-Yes?" He asked.

"You're called in the Staff Room for the new member situation of your team or whatever you all call it." Recovery Girl said as Midoriya apologized to his team, thanked the old nurse and ran towards the Staff Room. After he was gone, Recovery Girl turned to the rest of the students crowding the Infirmary.

"And you too! Get out! Let him rest! Shoo! Shoo!" Recovery Girl said as she literally pushed everyone out of the Infirmary, leaving Aoyama resting on a bed.

**_~O~_**

"May I come in, Sir?" Midoriya asked before earning a nod from Aizawa and entering the Staff Room, where, currently, only Aizawa and Cementoss were available. He walked up next to Aizawa, waiting for his homeroom teacher to begin the conversation. And so, Aizawa started.

"So, Aoyama got injured yesterday during training, huh? Well I'm not gonna ask what happened. Just know you've got yourself a new member... Midnight will be here with him." Aizawa stated while studying some files.

"Yes, sir. And thank you for the help!" Midoriya said as he bowed and Aizawa waved it off. And at the exact moment, the door behind them opened revealing Midnight and his new team member.

"I'm back with the boy~" Midnight said as she patted the boy's back.

"I hope you and your team will get along with him. I know the test is for the Hero Course. But for him, it'll be a transfer test... So, work hard with him." Aizawa said as he looked at Midoriya who nodded in reply.

Then the two boys left the Staff Room to meet the rest of their Team. In the hallway, Midoriya turned into a totally different person from what he was this entire morning as he spoke to the boy walking beside him.

"I see you got my message, huh?" Midoriya asked the boy.

"How could I have neglected such an offer, Midoriya?" He replied.

"Very well. It's nice to team up with you, Hitoshi Shinsou..."

**_~O~_**

With the Hero Team, who were practicing their quirks in the training grounds, mostly on their own. Right now, they were on a five minutes break.

"Phew! Today was hard!" Uraraka said as she stretched her arms and sat on a bench.

"I agree, ribbit. I hope the hard work pays off well during the test." Asui said as she sat beside her brown haired friend.

"Mhm...I wonder how the Villains are doing." Kirishima said as he drank some cool water from his bottle.

"Now that I think of it, we haven't really talked to or heard about Midoriya or anyone else since the announcement." Iida said as he sat beside Kirishima.

"WE DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THEM!!!!" Bakugou yelled from the other side.

"Speaking of it; what quirks do they have?" Hagakure curiously asked Awase.

"I-I'm sorry but the rule book said that we can't share information of the other team." Awase replied.

"Oh? I see." Hagakure sighed.

"BREAK OVER!!! GET BACK ON KILLING PRACTICE!!!" Bakugou yelled.

"Aw c'mon!!!"

**_~O~_**

"Everyone, this is Hitoshi Shinsou from the General Studies but now he'll be a essential part of our team." Midoriya said as he introduced Shinsou to his team, who were in the Support Lab again. The lab was like now their permanent meeting point.

"Hey! Hey! You're the guy that fought Midori at the Sports Festival, right? I'm Mina Ashido!" Ashido exclaimed.

"Um...nice to meet you?" Shinsou replied.

"Anyways, what about our training group? I mean since Aoyama's out, will Shinsou take his place in our training group?" Yanagi asked while looking at Midoriya.

"Uh. Not really. Your training group will remain of three people in total. Ashido will have to work twice harder. Shinsou will train in my group." Midoriya replied.

"Aw!" Ashido pouted.

"Okay, now! Everyone out for training!" Midoriya said as he clapped his hands together. Everyone followed his instructions and went out to the training grounds. Now training group: three, which was originally supposed to train at night, was also training in daytime.

And with everyone gone, Midoriya's group stayed in the lab.

"So, let's talk business." Hatsume said as the five students; namely Midoriya, Shinsou, Tsuburaba, Monoma and Komori, sat down on their chairs which were surrounding the center metallic table of the lab.

"Midoriya informed me about everything last night. So we don't have to restart. Let's get straight to the point." Shinsou said and everyone nodded.

"Right, so our plan of getting Shinsou in our team worked like a charm. Now, we all know that the rule book said we can't share information about other teams. Which means none of you are able to tell me about your classmates. Neither are they. Am I right?" Midoriya asked them.

"Yes."

"And that's where they are at a big disadvantage..." Midoriya said as he pulled out his notebook.

_That notebook. That half-burned notebook contained the information that can lead you to win every war without any doubt._

"Because I already know their weaknesses. And such weaknesses that even they don't know they have..." Midoriya smirked.

_This war will be a piece of cake._


	5. Get Workaholic Like Your Boss

**_Get Workaholic Like Your Boss_**

**_~O~_**

**_{Day#3}_**

Today, half of the Team Villains were going through costume improvements and learning some new computer skills to use during the war. While the rest half of the Team was going extra hard on training, more specifically joint training. Their green haired leader was working harder than anyone else in the Team. He was working in both halves of the Team without any breaks. Nine students, ten including their leader, were in the Support Lab. While ten students, eleven including their leader, were in the training grounds.

Now he was in the Support Lab and in the next moment he was seen running towards the Training Grounds. And then he was in the Support Lab again.

Currently, in the Support Lab, Midoriya was helping and guiding everyone about what they would add in their costumes and what major things they have to learn about computers. Designs were on their on.

Tsuburaba, as Midoriya asked, added a mask to his costume. The mask was grey and it covered the his head fully. Near the mouth it had tiny but many holes, so that Tsuburaba wouldn't find any problem to use his quirk. It also had a special mechanism that helped blow air farther then his normal length. So, he can easily attack or create barriers for the enemy, from a distance.

Shinsou, on the other hand, decided to use the gym uniform for the time being, but he wasn't restricted from using Support Items. He got himself a binding scarf, just like Aizawa's, and a artificial vocal chord mask; called 'Persona Chords' by Hatsume.The numerous plates, set inside the black mask, helped his voice reach longer distances, refraining the use of microphones which made his quirk ineffective due to his voice converting into digital signals and disabling the effects of his brainwashing quirk.

Yaoyorozu was flooded with blueprints all around her. She had to learn to make big and small complex devices. But when all of their structures would be learned by the black haired girl, it wouldn't be a problem. She was also learning how to use the lipids in her body better than she did before, so the easier devices wouldn't take much energy from her.

Shoda and Hatsume were the main people on the computer track with Midoriya himself joining the party. Shoda and Midoriya were learning and helping others learn hacking and tracking, accessing security cameras and disabling alarms, with the help of Hatsume by their side.

After spending two and a half hours in the Support Lab, Midoriya was seen running towards the Training Grounds to meet up with the rest of his Team. In the way, he crashed his path with some heroes but they all quickly recovered.

"Hey, Deku! How's everything going?" Uraraka asked as she waved her hand at the greenette who was already ready to run his way to the Training Grounds.

"Everything's great!!" Midoriya exclaimed in reply as he ran out of their sight.

"Well, someone's pumped up..." Kirishima, who was standing beside Uraraka, said.

"At least he's doing his role as a leader better than ours, ribbit." Asui added.

"THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!"

**_~O~_**

"Everyone here?! You guys ready?!" Midoriya asked as he joined the other half of his Team.

"Yeah, man!!" Sato replied as he pressed his fists against each other.

"And we've been training nonstop!!" Kaminari said as he threw his fist in the air.

"The victory's definitely gonna be ours!! Right, leader?!" Kaibara exclaimed.

Everyone looked pretty positive about wining. Even though they were tired, which was obviously visible due to their heavy panting and sweating, their leader was not one who was gonna go easy on them.

"That's what you think, eh?" Midoriya said as he stretched his legs and stood in a fight stance against them, keeping his fists outwards.

"Then come at me and show how strong you really are!!!" He yelled at them with his signature sheer determination look in his emerald green eyes, leaving everyone a bit shocked.

_—All of them on him?! It was a ten-on-one battle!!_

"What's wrong?! Come at me!! Victory ain't so cheap that you'll have it like this!! You hear me!" Midoriya exclaimed as he channeled One For All in his body at five percent.

"I've fought many matches that I won only because I never gave up!! You're all tired right now! I'm tired right now! But that's the whole point of this fight! You'll all learn how to not give up even if you're tired! You're on a seriously high advantage with respect to numbers right now! And if you don't win this, you'll never know what real victory tastes like!!" Midoriya yelled as the familiar green lightning surrounded his body.

"Now...before I break every bone in your body, come at me and make me give up!!!!" Midoriya yelled as everyone activated their quirks and prepared themselves to 'make their leader give up'

And so, with that the fight began. And within twelve minutes everyone was lying on the ground except for their leader.

"Hah...hah...You all...still have a looooong way to go...!" Midoriya said between long breathes as he sat down on the ground. A few minutes of silence with a few mumbles of 'That was a lot' passed. Then Midoriya stood up from his spot.

"Get up. I'll be back in a minute then we'll go for round two!" Midoriya said as he left for the Support Lab again. Everyone groaned. And it was only day three!!

**_~O~_**

**_{Day#4}_**

Today was going to be the same training sessions as before but it was different then the rest two days as the group of ten students finally outnumbered Midoriya by the dawn of day three. It was like round four or something. In the end, Midoriya decided that now they'll work on their strategy.

But who said training was over, huh?

"Let's see, today we will be discussing our strategy. A flawless strategy to destroy the very chances of the victory of our enemy..." Midoriya said with a slight menacing voice that didn't match his overly cute freckled face, where eye-bags were recently added, in anyway.

"H-Hey, Midoriya? Are you okay, dude?" Kaminari asked raising a shaky finger at Midoriya's sudden change in attitude.

"I'm just practicing to talk like a villain. I've spent two whole nights watching villain movies, debuts, comics, leaked interrogations and going through every information I have about villainy. Also Fukidashi picked the movies and comics for me. And I am copying their tone of voice, body language and overall act of flair. Is it weird?" Midoriya explained in a villainous tone and asked in his sweet cinnamon roll tone.

"N-Not really! But—!"

"But what?" Midoriya asked.

"Menacing type doesn't really suit you..."

"Oh...Fukidashi what do I do now?"

"Well...you can try for a murderous psychopathic villain." Fukidashi suggested.

"A murderous psychopath?" Midoriya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If you ask me, yeah. These crazy types will really suit you. You know. Cause you're also a little crazy..." Hatsume said.

"Plus it sounds pretty evil!" Tsuburaba added while doing finger guns at the green haired boy.

"So...they act crazy?" Midoriya asked while writing notes again.

"Yeah!"

"Well I'm an expert in that!!" Midoriya clapped his hands together as everyone in the room sighed.

Who thought the cinnamon roll can turn into a sin-amon roll and get back within seconds.

"Now coming to the strategy!" Midoriya said as he turned a few pages of his notebook. But his tone left everyone speechless. His tone perfectly matched the one of a psychopath now!

_'His tone changed so quickly! He wasn't joking when he said that he was an expert at that...' _Everyone thought.

"So, we'll be given ten objectives in total. Each of them are described as what appears like multiple missions to accomplish. To win we have to accomplish at least six of these missions or eliminate all heroes. The opposite goes for the heroes, I presume." Midoriya said as looked at his teammates.

"Now listen with full attention, because there isn't a chance for a single mistake..." Midoriya said and everyone paid full attention to his speech.


	6. UA Traitors

**_UA Traitors_**

**_~O~_**

Sunday. 11th August, 2019. 06:00 am.

Today was the last day for preparations.

Tomorrow was the big day everyone was waiting for.

Team Villains was already prepared for every possible scenario. Their leader was not one to take anything easy. They were ready. To fight. To bring the heroes down. To win. To make UA realize how wrong villains they chose.

But someone among them, were more than just prepared.

Training Group: 5. Midoriya, Shinsou, Tsuburaba, Monoma and Komori.

These villains were gonna bring hell upon Ground Beta tomorrow. Because they worked hardest among everyone. Midoriya trained everyone, everyday nonstop. Everyday he conducted ten-on-one battles to make sure everyone was ready. To make sure he was ready. After fighting ten people at a time for who know how many times a day and keeping up the schedule for five days, without doubt, he can now use about ten percent of his power without breaking anything. Before this, he could only use eight percent of his power. So in total he didn't develop much more than two percent but that was enough. He wasn't the fighting type villain, you know... His training was just for back up. What he was really supposed to do? That will be revealed soon...

Hitoshi Shinsou had half of his training with Aizawa, who was teaching him to use the binding cloth only. He wouldn't say that he was an expert in it, but he knew the basics of it. Next he laid much emphasis on his quirk enhancement. His brainwashing was a magnificent power with just one weakness. But his Team — his friends — wouldn't left a chance for that to happen. Shinsou was prepared at his fullest.

Tsuburaba's training was the weird looking, but the most sensitive one. He had combat training without using his quirk. He mostly learned Midoriya's style of fighting. But without the green haired boy's quirk with those moves, they were a lot weaker. But they were fitting the plan perfectly. Despite combat training, he and Midoriya talked about personalities. Not any specific one's from the Hero Team or anything. But they talked about each other. For some reason, which the rest of the team didn't know, Kaibara was always with them through the conversation. Who knows why! Tsuburaba, however, didn't practice anything related to his quirk at all. The only reason was locked deep inside the core of Team Villains. And will be revealed with the very last objective of the Villains...

Neito Monoma practiced eighteen different quirks. He was always using only two in combat training. Midoriya instructed him to learn to use two out of three quirks for combat. The third one will be used for emergencies. The third one was not a specific one. He just touched three people and he had their quirks for five minutes each. Due to the phenomenon that he could only use one quirk at a time. He could have fifteen minutes with three different quirks. But in the test tomorrow morning, the third one will be the most specific one. And another mechanism restricted him from using One For All, leaving him to practice eighteen quirks in total.

Kinoko Komori was seriously overpowered. She was the one among this group who was to use the most brute force. She was prepared to obliterate the Hero Team. She was ready to crush everyone. She was one of the strongest pillar in their team and, thankfully, due to her the chances of any member of their Team's elimination was almost impossible. The rule book said you can't cover your device, the one which was attached to your costume to eliminate you, by your quirks. But it never said about using someone else's quirk.

_Team Villains were ready for hell..._

**_~O~_**

Later that day, both of the Teams were resting in their dorms. Except for Midoriya, who was still working and training. He had developed bags under his eyes. He looked obviously tired. After all he was the one working day and night nonstop!

Shinsou was the first one who noticed his state. He thought that if their leader doesn't rest today, their chances of winning will be very low. Plus, Shinsou wouldn't admit it, but these past five days he has gotten closer to this bunch of teenagers. He didn't want to admit but he made friends here. Real friends. And Midoriya was one of those who he cared about the most. And he knew that his leader — his friend — needed rest. Midoriya was doing everything for them! They were the one who in the beginning didn't want to be the Villain Team but Midoriya raised their morale by working hard with them and promising victory. Before the war starts, the villains have a debt to pay. And Shinsou will make sure of that.

**_~O~_**

That night. Someone was sneakily spying on the Villain Leader. But not just someone...there were a number of people.

Midoriya was in the kitchen of 1-A Heights Alliance Dormitory. He was eating some snacks whilst continuous writing work in his notebook.

Outside, someone was sneakily watching him from the bushes through the window.

"C-65-T, come in. What's the situation?" Someone's voice spoke through the communication device on his ear.

"This is C-65-T, Boss, our target is in my sight. I repeat; our target is in sight. Over." He replied through the communicator.

"Copy that. S-10-C and K-73-E, on your positions." Their boss said over the communicator.

"Roger, sir." Two figures replied as they, without being seen, went inside the dorms.

"Okay, everyone, get on your positions. We need zero chances of suspicions before we get the work done. Is that clear?" Their boss stated our the communication device.

"Hai!" Everyone replied through their ear pieces as the kidnapping began.

"...Who's there?" Midoriya asked as he turned his head around. He was pretty sure everyone was sleeping right now. Then whose voice did he just heard? Is he hearing things? No. He was sure he heard someone.

He stood up and started slowly walking towards the door. On the opposite wall, there were standing S-10-C and K-73-J. They made a mistake. They had to use plan B now.

"N-78-A, Plan B!!" One of them yelled through their communicators.

"Wha?!" Midoriya exclaimed as he was about to get to the two but someone appeared behind him and landed a solid hit on the back of his head using his quirk.

"Roger." He said as he saw Midoriya dropping down unconscious.

**_~O~_**

Midoriya opened his eyes to find himself in a van. His hands were tied together in front of him. There were many people in the van but he couldn't tell who was there due to the dark of the night. The road, however, he couldn't see because there were two people sitting by his sides.

"What the...?" He wanted to stay quiet until the events unfolded but that just slipped from his mouth.

"So, you're finally up, mon chef~?" Someone said.

_'That voice...no! It can't be...Aoyama?!?!'_ Midoriya yelled in his mind.

"Sympa to meet you once again~ Izuku Midoriya~" Aoyama said as Midoriya stared at him with shock.

Midoriya stared at him with shock. I mean, he was just in the infirmary two hours ago! What the hell?!

Then, suddenly, someone smacked Aoyama on the head.

"Stop scaring him like that!" Another voice came as someone turned on the courtesy lights of the van. The light illuminated the interior of the van revealing the faces of the ones who kidnapped the green haired boy.

It revealed Team Villains...

"What the...?" Midoriya said as he looked at them for an explanation.

"Uh...surprise, Midori!!!" Ashido exclaimed from the seat beside him.

"...Surprise?"

"Yeah. You know. You were working so hard we thought why not give you a good break, eh?" Jiro said from the backseat.

"Shinsou's idea...isn't it great? Our first crime!" Hatsume said from the driving seat.

"Okay. Okay. I see. Uhm...

But WHY THE HELL AM I BEING KIDNAPPED NIGHT BEFORE THE EXAM!!??!!" Midoriya yelled/asked.

"Uh...what do you mean?" Mineta asked.

"You do realize that it's one in the morning and we need rest BEFORE WE CAN GET READY FOR THE WAR!!!!" Midoriya yelled again.

"...Are you mad that we kidnapped you for rest?" Shoda asked.

"NO!!!"

Everyone sighed in relief.

"I am mad because you don't know how to kidnap someone!!!" Midoriya added.

"What?!"

"You all failed!! My quirk is a power type!! I can just escape and beat the shit out of all of you! Do you not understand the simple basics of kidnapping someone with a power type quirk?!!" Midoriya yelled and everyone went silent.

"...Fukidashi what comics did you gave him?"

"Marvel."

"...Oh God."

**_~•~•--•~•~_**

**_Sorry for the short chapter!_**

**_And I wanted to thank everyone who is reading this!_**

**_Thank you!_**


	7. The War Begins

**_The War Begins_**

**_~O~_**

Next morning at exact 07:56 am, all twenty students were present right outside the artificial city called Ground Beta. Eraserhead and Vlad King were standing in front of them, guiding them before the war began, with four minutes to spare.

They were given communicators as well as access to multiple devices sat inside the artificial city. They were provided by the special devices they had to wear over their hero costumes and other necessary items. The civilian-bots were also prepared and were scattered into different locations in the artificial city. The two Teams were given different starting points. They reached their designated points about two minutes before the exam began.

In the observation room, all the teachers were present with the principal and Present Mic as the announcer and overall commentator of the exam. Who gave him the position? Present Mic himself.

And as the clock stroke eight...

"LET THE WAR BEGIN, EVERYBODY!!!!!" Present Mic yelled, not needing a microphone, as the exam started.

**_~O~_**

The Hero Team were all in their base, which was their starting point, when the computer — that connected to the Villain Team — started beeping.

Everyone, except some, prepared themselves for what the Villains have readied for them. Kirishima was the first one to move as he clicked the incoming message. It was a voice call, maybe? And so the voice message began with the screen showing nothing but darkness.

"Good morning my fellows..." Midoriya's voice came through the speakers connected to the computer. But something in his voice sounded more...more venomous. Some of them were even thinking that if it's really Midoriya.

"I hope you are all doing well on this fine day. If not...then may God have mercy on your souls because after what Team Villains going to do to you, he'll be the only one to save you. So, I'd say start praying for yourselves, eh?" Midoriya continued.

"Grr... Do whatever you plan to, damn nerd!! I don't care!! I can easily beat the crap out of you and the other morons!!" Bakugou snapped at the boy's voice.

The green haired villain leader laughed at his statement.

"Ah...Kacchan. I'd LOVE to see you try. So, with nothing left to say, let the great fall of Heroes began." Midoriya said and the screen went to static.

...

"So, he practiced hard I guess?" Sero joked breaking the silence.

"Shut up and get to the first objective already!!!" Bakugou yelled at him.

"Dude, chill! Okay now as we discussed everyone selected for objective one get to your positions, alright?!" Kirishima exclaimed and everyone went on their positions. It wouldn't take a genius to tell that the redhead was the lieutenant.

**_~O~_**

Hero Team's group for objective one consisted of Iida, Hagakure, Sero, Shishida, Tsunotori and Tetsutetsu. These six were also in constant contact with the others at the base.

Apparently, their first objective was to protect a jewelry shop. They knew that somewhere in of the lockers there laid the Villain's objective that they have to conquer. When they reached their location, they took their positions in and outside of the building. As said, the civilian-bots were also present in the building. Now all they had to do, was wait.

**_~O~_**

"Sniff. Sniff." Shishida sniffed the air in. The smell...Villains are finally here.

"You got something, Shishida?" Sero, who was standing beside him near the entrance of the building, asked.

"The villains have arrived. Inform the others, Sir Sero." Shishida replied as he prepared himself for a fight.

"Alright... Just quit the 'sir' thing, will ya?" Sero said as he turned on his communicator to inform everyone else.

"I will, Sir Sero." Shishida replied and Sero sweat-dropped as he informed everyone in the Hero Team.

Meanwhile, inside the building Iida was taking rounds when Sero informed him about the villains.

"Stay on your positions, everyone. Shishida, can you tell who is coming?" Iida asked through the communicator.

"Yes, Sir Iida. Sniff. Sniff. Hm... I am pretty sure that it is Sir Monoma coming at us. Right...THERE!!" Shishida said as he and Sero turned to their left —as Shishida pointed — but met with nothing but pink smoke that engulfed the entire entrance.

"What the hell is this?!" Sero yelled covering his mouth and nose as he found it hard to breath in the pink smoke.

**_~O~_**

"Looks like the villains have made their first move. Nice." Midnight said as she and the rest of the teachers were observing the entire thing from the observation room.

"Hm. Let's see where this pink smoke leads to..." Nezu said as he sipped some green tea from his cup.

**_~O~_**

"It...i-it smells just like...Sir Monoma?!" Shishida exclaimed as he looked around for the blonde boy but instead got a solid hit — which was almost invisible — on his forehead before dropping unconscious. Sero was pretty sure he heard Iida yelling through the communicator about who was there before feeling all light-headed and dizzy.

The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was a Yaoyorozu wearing a gas mask...

**_~O~_**

Team Villains were on their move. For the first objective, only five of them were sent. Backup consisted of three of the most overpowered teammates of theirs. But if things went according to their plan, they won't even need to think of backup.

So, with all that, the five Villains reached their destination. The Jewelry Shop. Two of them stayed hidden near the front, two at the back and one, sneakily, on the roof.

The two in front were wearing gas masks. Yaoyorozu and Tsuburaba they were, apparently. The one on the roof was also wearing a gas mask. Neito Monoma, it was.

The two hiding near the front spotted Sero and Shishida. They knew Shishida will catch their smell and won't take a moment to tell who was there. So, according to the plan, Yaoyorozu created two small and black circular gas bombs. But not just any gas... She had learned to merge a less poisonous gas — which is enough to make someone unconscious — with a specific liquid that resembled the smell of a certain person. And that one person was Monoma...

As the circular bombs released the gas, a pink-coloured smoke engulfed the entrance and the two heroes.

Next, they knew Shishida will soon realize that Monoma wasn't actually hiding near the front but above them. So the next was for the two hidden boys. The boy, standing with Yaoyorozu, punched the air in the direction of the Beast-quirk user with full strength and the boy above doubled its impact by using Shoda's quirk. As a result, Shishida got one solid hit on his head before going down. Not so later, Sero dropped as well.

Monoma came down from the roof and used the laser gun he had to eliminate the two unconscious heroes. The other two villains looked at him, tilting their heads sideways.

"What? I just really wanted to do that." Monoma replied.

"Yeah. Yeah. We know that."

**_~O~_**

"TWO HEROES ARE OUT!!!!!!!!!!" Present Mic announced while yelling loudly.

**_~O~_**

Iida kept trying to call for Sero or anyone else but got no reply. Instead he heard someone else say something.

"Larceny, your move."

Iida heard someone say that but couldn't tell who was it. The voice was a little muffled. Although, Iida prepared himself for anyone to attack.

_'Larceny?! They are using different codenames?!' _ Iida said to himself mentally as he looked around and decided to inform everyone on com.

"Everyone on group one, listen carefully. The villains have made their first move and they are using codenames for each other! Two of ou—!!" Iida was cut off by someone patting him on the back quickly as he turned around to see Monoma but since the blonde already copied his quirk, he sped out of his sight before being noticed fully.

"What was that?!!"

But before he could react further he was enveloped with mushrooms all around him...

**_~O~_**

From the Villain's base, a certain boy, wearing a green costume, with a bunny-like mask on, was on com. He was instructing the Villains as they moved.

"Larceny get to Twelve and the objective. Peach and Kingpin, your work is done here. Check for the other Heroes. Inform if backup is needed. Venom, you know your job." He said through his communicator as the others replied in agreement. He then turned the communicator off and smirked.

**_~O~_**

Rin and Hagakure got Iida's message and now they were moving outside of the building as well as evacuating it. Once out they saw two villains who were currently on their communicators. Rin — who was hiding behind the wall opposite to out — motioned Hagakure to sneakily eliminate them, to which Hagakure nodded.

But as she moved, mushrooms started growing on her whole body to which she panicked. The two villains spotted her. Rin saw this and quickly got in position to attack the villains but was also covered in mushrooms. The last thing he saw before having mushrooms all over his face was the two villains going at the back of the building.

Not so later an entire path was made with giant mushrooms on both of it's sides like a tree-covered path.

"...W-We need ba-ackup..."

**_~O~_**

Monoma sped off to a big metal vault in the building. Since the building was now evacuated and all the Heroes were immobilized, he didn't have anything to worry about. Once reached his destination, there he found Ashido waiting for him. When she saw him, she used her Acid-quirk to melt the heavy metal door and to make an opening.

There in the vault, laid a glowing blue cubic device, which was there objective. As Ashido made a way out from the back of the vault, Monoma placed a green coloured card on the objective, due to which it beeped, signalling that the task was completed.

Then the two made their way out of the building, walking through the smooth path amongst the mushroomed area while joining the others of their group.

"AND TEAM VILLAINS HAVE SUCCESSFULLY SECURED THEIR FIRST OBJECTIVE WITHIN MINUTES!!!!!!!!!!" Present Mic announced as the group of five walked casually.


	8. Decoding Encounter

**Hi everyone! Sorry for late update! I didn't have internet for like a week so couldn't do anything.**

**Also, I just discovered that I have one of the worst disorders in the world! Sad cheers for me everyone! I have Social Anxiety Disorder! And even its acronym is S.A.D! I just ruined my bright future that I dunno if it even existed. Wow!**

**Back to the fic. Ignore the depressed Author.**

**_~O~_**

**_Decoding Encounter_**

**_~O~_**

"I. CANNOT. BELIEVE THIS!!!!" Tetsutetsu yelled as he paced around the room which was referred as the Hero Team's base's control panel.

"I only went to evacuate. Evacuate!!! The civilian-bots and those goddamn villains finished off our group!!! It feels so...! So...! UNMANLY!!!" Tetsutetsu yelled out loud as dramatic tears began to form in his eyes. The remaining members of their team were sitting around the room. Their leader was in deep thoughts, looking at the computer screen, scanning some stuff, as he tried not to explode something to Hell's deepest pit.

Kendo and Awase tried to calm Tetsutetsu down as Bakugou continued taking his anger out on the keyboard connected to the computer. Kirishima looked the spike blonde with concern as he knew he was really going to do something.

"Whatcha doing there, Bakugou?" Kirishima moved forward and asked. Everyone in the room looked at him for a response.

But Bakugou's silence left a heavy shadow on everyone in the room. Just a few moments later, Bakugou smirked and with an revengeful voice, replied.

"Those fuckers thought they were gonna play spy with us, eh?"

"...What did you do?"

"Hacked their entire fucking system."

**_~O~_**

In the observation room, the teachers were commenting on the exam's progress so far.

"Shishida and Sero didn't even stand a chance against the opposing team. They were defeated due to relying on Shishida's quirk for detecting their first opponent. I think that they should've been more observant or at at least suspected a thing. No one's gonna attack a group of five alone now." Snipe stated. The teachers were sitting in a row, at an angle that everyone could watch the exam through the screens easily.

"You might be right there, Snipe. But now who in this room, except Nezu, thought of an odorous gas bomb with pink smoke?" Midnight asked, raising her index finger. The reply was a mere silence.

"See? The Villains most likely are full of surprises this year! Who was their leader again?" Midnight stated.

"Midoriya..." Aizawa replied.

"Yup. That kid's already nuts in battles. I'm sure he prepared them for everything. Even though, I'm rooting for the Heroes in this war. I wanna see what they do. Oh my God, the whole mood makes wanna go 'YEEEAAAH'!!!!" Present Mic exclaimed.

"...I agree with you there, Mic. But I want to see what else Young Midoriya has prepared for them." All Might added, looking at the screen.

**_~O~_**

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Did you just seriously just hacked their telecom devices?! You mean like — We can hear everything they talk about?!" Rin and Ojiro gasped.

Bakugou nodded his head with a smug grin stretched on his face.

"Well. What're we waiting for then? Turn it on!" Hagakure exclaimed.

Once the hacked audio file opened, they began to hear what the villains were planning now.

_"I see that we got Pit and Glass out thanks to you, Larceny. Venom did amazing at the end as well." _One person said. Was it Midoriya?

"Damn it...! They've got codenames for us too...!" Kirishima yelled under his breathe.

_"You're damn right over there, Deku. Our plan says next we get Black, Function and Gonzo, right? " _A second voice joined the conversation. This time, instead of thinking whose voice it was, the Heroes started to break the codenames. For this purpose, they turned the computer off for the time being.

"They're after Gonzo, Function and Black..." Iida pondered.

"Hm... Now how do we figure out who's who?" Uraraka questioned.

"I have an idea!" Kendo said.

"Go on."

"How about this; we go for the word's possible meanings and compare the meaning to ourselves? The one who matches the most will be them." Kendo explained.

"We also need to compare the words and what are _we_ to the opposing team. Midoriya might have thought of this war as many scenarios with different possibilities for us to take them down. He might've selected the codenames as what role we are playing in this war." Todoroki added.

"That's right. So, c'mon let's start with an easy one. Who among us can be 'Black'?" Tokage questioned.

"Black is basically the darkest colour if you think about literal meanings. But it can mean someone with an emo-like personality or something like a dark guy?" Awase tried to decode the word but didn't come across anything useful.

"Hey. Hey. Kuroiro's quirk here is called 'Black'! Can that be an option?" Uraraka added.

"Maybe you're right, Uraraka. The word doesn't really fits anyone else here." Kirishima said, his hand was on his chin as he thought about it.

"Honestly, I think this guy is a little emo-like..." Kuroiro said, pointing at Todoroki.

"I don't think they will call Todoroki 'Black' for his personality, Kuroiro." Tetsutetsu said s Todoroki seemed to agree with the silver-head.

"So, the black guy is fucking 'Black' then. That was fucking easy!! Next is 'Gonzo'. Just what the actual fuck?! Deku doesn't even know how to pick up good fucking names!!" Bakugou yelled out in frustration.

"A-Anyways. All I can think about Gonzo is a crazy or wild person." Iida stated, ignoring Bakugou. Everyone stayed silent, pondering upon the word.

"Aw come on. These things are already getting my brain cells dead." Kamakiri said with a defeated sigh.

"Do you think it's Bakugou." Todoroki pointed out.

"THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, HALF N' HALF?!!!" Bakugou yelled as everyone backed off just in case.

"Well. You're both crazy and wild." Todoroki added, calmly.

"WHAT'RE THE ODDS THAT IT'S NOT YOUR HALF ASS!!!" Bakugou yelled as small explosions started to emit from his palms while Kirishima held him back.

"That's actually a fair point, ribbit." Asui said, with her index finger on her chin, "Todoroki's quirk can be crazily dangerous for them. He can most likely defeat them within a beat!" Asui stated as everyone seemed to agree with her statement.

"I see. So, they'll call me 'Gonzo' now?" Todoroki said, questioning no one in particular.

"What about 'Function'?" Kamakiri asked, raising his hand.

"No idea. That sounds pretty hard as well." Bondo replied.

"My opinion is that it might be Kirishima." Iida said.

"Me? How so?" Kirishima asked, pointing at himself.

"Look, as we all know that you are the only person here that is keeping all of us to—!" Iida was cut off by a little heavy rumble, a faint shaky floor and loud 'Boom' noise from a distance.

"THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!"

They Heroes turned to look, at the disaster, through the window. There they found black smoke coming from the southeastern side of the fake city.

"Dammit!!! We were too occupied with the codes, villains already made their move?!!!!" Tetsutetsu yelled as they all looked at the black smoke rising.

"Everyone on Group 2 move out to the water supply of Ground Beta, call for reinforcements when needed ASAP!!" Kirishima exclaimed as they started to move.

"Wait! Is Kuroiro supposed to go with us!? I mean they're aiming for him here!" Uraraka exclaimed as the Group 2 stopped for further orders.

"No need for him to go!!"

Everyone turned to their spiky blonde leader.

"I'll go instead..." Bakugou said.

**_~O~_**

"Poor. Little. Dumb Heroes..." Said the boy sitting in the Villain Base's control room.

"I just love how they'll be killing each other for me." He chuckled.

**_~O~_**

**Also, sorry for short chapters.**

**Tell me how to be a good Author!**


	9. Villains Are High!

**_Villains Are High!_**

**_~O~_**

Team Villains had already made their move to the second objective as another group of theirs made their way to the third one. Let's see how long the Heroes take to get to both places.

Not too long after the Villains had blew up the wall blocking them from reaching the large-sized navy blue water tank — resting near the center of the artificial city — with the help of Yanagi and Yaoyorozu, the Hero's arrived at the scene.

The group of Villains was hiding in the shadows, standing on and under the poles supporting the tank. They silently watched as the Heroes slowly and steadily moved forward.

This group of Heroes consisted of Bakugou, Uraraka, Rin, Awase and Asui. And then they heard a sound. More like the sound of tapping something like metal.

Tap. Two comparatively longer taps. Tap. Break. Two taps. Break. Longer tap. Break. Longer tap. Tap. Longer tap. Tap. Break. Four Taps. Break. Tap. Break. Tap. Longer tap. Tap.

"What's that? Are they warning us or something?!" Rin exclaimed as he and the others got into their fighting stances.

"It's Morse code, dumbass!!" Bakugou yelled in reply as he searched for the source.

"Does that mean they know that they're hacked?!" Uraraka exclaimed.

"Does anybody know how to read them, ribbit?" Asui asked.

"Didn't hear it all. Though the first part said something about 'pit' I guess." Awase replied as he tried to listen further.

"Whatever those fuckers are gonna do, we're gonna kill them!!" Bakugou yelled as Iida said "Language!" from their communicators.

"Shut it, Four Eyes!!" Bakugou yelled as his eyes searched the area. Iida didn't reply but instead they met with something new. Asui noticed the new surprise first and told the others in her group while pointing upwards. And then...

Bright flames coming towards them.

**_~O~_**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand we see Todoroki wonderfully using his fire side to attack the Heroes dead on!!!!!!!!!!!" Present Mic announced as the teachers watched the scene from the observation room.

"Mic, Todoroki is in the Hero Team." Aizawa said with an expressionless face.

"Wha...? Wait— ARE YOU SERIOUSLY TELLING ME THAT THE VILLAINS HAVE A FLAMETHROWER?!?!!!!!" Present Mic yelled at the top of his lungs, making others cover their ears. Others except Aizawa, who brought his ear muffs.

"They came way to prepared for this...Young Midoriya sure has many surprises in mind." All Might said as he sweat-dropped.

"You must be enjoying seeing your favourite student showing every sign of victory." Midnight said as she was eating popcorn while watching the exam play out as if she was watching a movie.

"I-I don't have a favourite!!!" All Might defended. Midnight mumbled "Keep saying" a few times.

"I'm betting all my money on the Villain Team..." Aizawa said.

**_~O~_**

The group of five Heroes got out of the way of the fire. Uraraka made herself weightless as Asui wrapped her tongue around her waist and threw her a good few feet back and jumped on a wall on the side to avoid getting caught in the flames. Bakugou propelled himself upwards using his explosions and landed on a horizontal metal pole connecting the complex support of the tank. Rin activated his quirk to cover his body with scales so that the fire couldn't hurt but as well grabbed Awase and jumped back. Which was the most unfortunate move...

Awase and Rin got stuck in a trap made of Mineta's sticky purple orbs of his hair. When did he set them and where he was? Answer one. The Morse code signalled him to. The Morse code was sent by Tsuburaba signalling him to make his move. Set the trap down there and move out of the scene.

"The hell?!" Rin yelled as they both tried to free themselves but couldn't.

"Those are Mineta's! We cannot get them off!!" Uraraka exclaimed as she and Asui tried to run closer to them but were taken a back by another throw of flame.

The leader of the Heroes noticed his two teammates stuck in a trap badly and as well soon spotted Tsuburaba with the flamethrower. But with his lack of knowledge about most of the students in the academy, he failed to identify him.

The other boy saw Bakugou putting his hands behind him, he knew that the spiky blonde was going to propel himself towards him.

As soon as Bakugou yelled his war cry and blasted himself to the boy with the flamethrower and then — with a difference of a few centimeters distance between them — the other boy put the flamethrower's mouth down, turned a switch and blasted himself up like Bakugou, making Bakugou's move useless. Bakugou propelled himself again and again to get to Tsuburaba who kept dodging his attacks.

**_~O~_**

Kirishima noticed that the ratio of explosions was way too much than normal. He had a feeling that they needed backup. Now.

And so, without a second thought he sprinted to their location with Kendo and Kamakiri on his side.

_"We lost two members last time because we were to unprepared! But not this time! If the Villains are so practiced for this then so should we! If I need my team to win...!"_ Kirishima mentally exclaimed as they trio was halfway to there destination.

_"I too have to give it my all and go beyond!!!"_

**_~O~_**

"STAY STILL, EXTRA!!!!" Bakugou yelled as he kept sending explosions at the boy who kept dodging them as if he had years of experience with this. The two girls on the ground looked up at the familiar explosion sounds and ducked behind a safer place while looking for any Villain to come across.

With the light of the flames and explosions, Shoji came in view, stealthily climbing up the poles to reach his objective. But good for him, the two were pretty occupied. But the same can't be said for the Zero-gravity-quirk user. But the time she spotted him, he was touching the bottom of the tank.

"LOOK ABOVE!!!" She shouted in order to notify her teammates. Asui looked up with her but then both of the girls failed to notice the mini bombs thrown in front of them, courtesy of Yaoyorozu and Yanagi, hiding. Both girls fell a few yards back, crashing into a wall.

Bakugou heard the shout of Uraraka but as he turned on instinct, he got the flamethrower smashing right into his face. He lost his footing and fell down. The other boy propelled himself up, left the weapon, took out his gun, aimed perfectly and eliminated Rin and Awase. And those two were Gonzo and Black.

Shoji swiped the green card onto the device fixed beneath the tank and secured their objective.

**_~O~_**

"THE VILLAINS ARE WAY TO HIGH THIS YEAR!!!!! WHAT'S UP WITH YOU GUYS?!?!!! WHAT HAS BEEN MIDORIYA TEACHING THEM?!?!? Gotta ask that later though... ANYWAY THEY HAVE SECURED THEIR SECOND OBJECTIVE AND DEFEATED TWO MORE HEROES!!!!!!!!!!" Present Mic yelled. His voice would've echoed throughout the academy.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. It's not over!! Look!!" Vlad King exclaimed pointing at the screen.

**_~O~_**

Before hitting the ground, Bakugou landed on something comparatively softer.

Kendo's big fists.

**_~O~_**

**_The Morse code is Mineta's codename. 50 points to your house if you find out what it is._**


	10. Water? Vines?

**_Water? Vines?_**

**_~O~_**

Before hitting the ground , Bakugou landed on something comparatively softer.

Kendo's big fists.

"Bakugou!!" Kirishima yelled as he came running towards the said boy and Kendo. Meanwhile, Kamakiri was seen helping Uraraka and Asui to stand up on the other side.

Total Villains left to fight in the area were Yaoyorozu, Shoji, Yanagi and Tsuburaba. The Heroes stood together against the four villains, ready to take them out.

**_~O~_**

Somewhere in the eastern corner of Ground Beta, where there was a system of underpasses and flyovers, some Heroes were seen wandering in search of the Villain Team's members as they were aware that their third objective lied there somewhere.

This group of Heroes consisted of Todoroki, Ojiro, Tsunotori and Bondo. As they were moving around Tsunotori sensed something coming towards them and alerted her teammates. As the rest of them heard her cry, Todoroki made an ice floor underneath the other three and elevated them upward to the point of reaching a flyover safely while a sudden attack of long green vines was seen passing by the giant ice block.

"Todoroki!?" Ojiro called from above as the three of them managed to get on the flyover road.

"I'll be fine! Stop them from reaching their objective!" Todoroki exclaimed in reply as he placed his right foot forward for another ice attack as the same time Shiozaki was seen on the opposite side of him, ready for another attack. Ojiro nodded and the three of them began searching for the third objective of the Villain Team. The Heroes weren't specifically informed where these objectives were exactly located at, they were just given the overall area in which it could be found.

Shiozaki, without a word, attacked Todoroki with the green vines which Todoroki countered with an ice attack. Todoroki's ice did stopped the vines, but the vines were also powerful as well as some of them passed through the ice, piercing it a little. Todoroki took a deep breathe before going all out and attacking Shiozaki with a huge ice berg, one that resembled the one he used in the Sports Festival while fighting against Sero.

_'I'm sorry but I can't hold back in this war. I can't let you win.'_ Todoroki thought as he attacked her.

This one Shiozaki couldn't counter so instead she made a thick wall with her vines to defend herself but the ice tore through it reaching the girl who was thrown backwards into a wall with a loud crashing sound. Shiozaki groaned as she trembled in the cold ice. But then her head was still free and away from the ice. So she was free to attack again and she did. But this time a little different...

**_~O~_**

Kamakiri made two sharp blades emerge from the middle of his forearms as Bakugou readied his explosions and propelled himself toward the Villains as the other Heroes followed him. The Villains, however, were prepared. They scattered in different directions throughout the area before the Heroes could reach any of them.

"What now? Playing Hide N' Seek with us?!" Kendo yelled as the Heroes too scattered in different directions to search for the Villains.

Kirishima, on his way to the left, was met with sudden and an all to familiar green lightning passing in front of him, near the shadows.

"So, you've finally decided to show up, huh, Midoriya?" Kirishima asked as he activated his hardening quirk.

"You should really think again." The reply came with a villainous tone. This left Kirishima a little confused but he was ready to counter a kick from the Villain Leader hiding in the shadows but he was met with something new. The green lightning suddenly moved throughout the complex support of the tank, making clanking sound as the boy hit each pole and metal bars.

The sound startled the other Heroes as they all looked at the green lightning running here and there among the metal support. And the lightning disappeared with one last clank, proving that the Villain Leader has stopped. And then the bigger picture came into the limelight. Some of the poles went lose and began to fall down. The Villain, who scattered off to different directions had already made their way out of the complex and seemingly the Villain Leader also escaped. Now the Heroes were right in their trap, as Bakugou, Kendo and Kirishima activated their quirks to minimize the damage to themselves and the others. But couldn't do it for too long as the water tank itself fell down and broke, releasing the huge amount of water it contained for the city onto the Heroes.

It was like a mini flood!

**_~O~_**

"Hey! Hey! Hey! C'MON MAN!! MIDORIYA THEY WERE JUST BEGINNING TO DO SOMETHING NEW AND YOU DECIDED TO SHOW UP NOW AND START A MINIATURE FLOOD?!?! THAT'S SERIOUSLY VILLAINOUS, MAN!!!" Present Mic yelled from the observation room, deafening the other Pro Heroes.

"He was most likely here as a backup to his team." Nezu said, as he was also seen wearing blue ear muffs now.

"Really? How so?"

"As you see the Heroes were in majority here. The Villains, however, only four. He made the support lose. The Villains had already escaped so the Heroes were just standing in his trap which in my opinion was surprising!! This year what we are seeing is an alternate scenario of the reality of Heroes and Villains!! The Villain Team has something what usually Heroes have. Teamwork, strategy, quick-thinking and knowledge of the other. This is magnificent if you think of it one way. And terrifying if you think of them as real villains. Young Midoriya sure is very talented to prepare such a Team in mere five days." Nezu explained as he praised the green haired boy's unexpectedly amazing leadership abilities.

"Undebatable but... I'm a little concerned about his behavior during this whole war thing. Have you noticed the change in his tone? It's sure has changed a lot. Heck I couldn't even recognize him the first time!" All Might pointed out, and he was also wearing ear muffs.

"In all honesty, _I_ like the change~" Midnight said, who was also wearing ear muffs and eating popcorn.

"Please don't... He's just trying to be in character..." Aizawa sighed.

**_~O~_**

Shiozaki erupted vines from her head but not towards Todoroki but towards the flyover where the other Heroes were. Startled, Bondo used his Cemedine quirk to create a wall to counter Shiozaki's attack. The vines however found a way through small openings in the wall-like structure and the first thing they caught was Ojiro's tail. Todoroki noticed her attack directions and understood some basic things about the Villain's plan.

_'They are aiming for Ojiro...'_

Todoroki fired up his left side and used a good amount of fire to burn Shiozaki's vines, cutting them away from Ojiro's tail.

"Bondo! Tsunotori! Get Ojiro away from all open areas!" Todoroki exclaimed as he continued burning the vines as more and more grew up.

"...You think your fire can stop us...?" Shiozaki's voice drove Todoroki attention towards her. "Dear. Dear. Your fire is nothing compared to our Hell..." Shiozaki said, her head lowered as she smiled. Ojiro was now with Bondo and Tsunotori moving towards an underpass.

Todoroki looked at her with slight confusion as the ice enveloped her. One reason he couldn't eliminate her was the ice. He couldn't let her go either. And her tone of voice, it was obvious something big was coming up.

Shiozaki raised her head to look at Todoroki.

"Calling in five minutes!!" She exclaimed.


End file.
